The present invention relates to a multipurpose automobile foldaway table which can be conveniently adjusted to the desired elevation when installed in a car seat, and which can also be used as an outdoor chair.
A foldaway table may be mounted on the back rest of a car seat for having meals on. FIG. 1 illustrates a foldaway table according to the prior art which is generally comprised of a flat base plate, a mount for mounting the flat base plate on the supports of the head rest of a car seat, and a flat cover plate hinged to the flat base plate. This structure of foldaway table can not be adjusted vertically according to the height of the user when installed, one may feel uncomfortable while having a meal on the foldaway table. Because the flat base plate is provided for carrying things, the things being carried on the flat base plat may slip from the flat base plate as the car is moving over a rugged area. Another disadvantage of this structure of foldaway table is its complicated mounting and dismounting procedures. Still another disadvantage of this structure of foldaway table is its limited application. This structure of foldaway table can only be mounted on the supports of the head rest and disposed at the back of the car seat. Furthermore, the hinged flat cover plate may suddenly snap down, as the foldaway table is shaken by the car, to cause an accident.